Patrick Star
Patrick Andrew Star, Sr. is one of main characters of the popular Nickelodeon animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He was created by the series' creator, Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Patrick's most significant character trait is his lack of common sense, which sometimes makes him a positive influence on his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick made clones of himeself in the episode Patrick Copy and now they live in a city called Patrickville. His young cousin in Tiny Sponge Adventures is Mort Star, and he has an older brother Nickolas Star. According to the real episode of Spongebob, called "Overbooked". Patrick Star was created in 1999 when he was 13 years old. 'Trivia' *As of the episode ''Karate Star, ''Patrick has an agressive clone in Bikini Bottom. Personality Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. He is portrayed as fat, lazy, dimwitted and generally ignorant. This is wierd since he is older than Spongebob! Patrick's intelligence is generally low, though it varies from episode to episode. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". He also seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble both for himself and also his friends. Patrick is a career journeyman who is mostly unemployed throughout the course of the series. At some times he holds various short-term jobs (much like the character Kramer on the show, Seinfeld) as the storyline of each episode requires. Patrick has worked for the Krusty Krab a total of eight times: In the episodes "Arghh!", "Big Pink Loser", "Squilliam Returns", "That's No Lady", "Bummer Vacation", "Banned in Bikini Bottom", "No Hat For Pat", and "Pat No Pay". Patrick has also worked at the Chum Bucket three times. The first was in "The Fry Cook Games", in which he takes the job in order to be able to compete in the Fry Cook Games. In the episode "Chum Bucket Supreme", Patrick becomes the slogan manager for the Chum Bucket and creates the catchphrase "CHUM IS FUM". His third outing is in the episode "Bucket Sweet Bucket" when Patrick, SpongeBob, and Squidward take charge of redecorating the Chum Bucket. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. The true heir to the throne turned out to be Gary The Snail, who is revealed to be Patrick's cousin. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of M's. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows are now slightly thicker and shaped like Z's. In one episode, "Big Pink Loser", Patrick noticeably has 3's for eyebrows. In several episodes Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth; a single tooth; and sometimes, apparently none at all. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", Patrick takes advantage of a mail-in offer to have a song written by him recorded by a professional band. The song was so horrible that the band died (the lead singer having stated "We're gonna do this even if it kills us", which it did). Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally can not smell (such as in "Something Smells" in which SpongeBob has halitosis). He also chews food with his mouth open (such as in "Grandma's Kisses"). However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. Lifestyle Patrick has no steady occupation and spends most of his time sleeping, watching television, or playing with his best friend SpongeBob SquarePants. He often gives advice to SpongeBob that's usually impractical or dangerous, and often gets them both into trouble. When he tries to find work he is shown to have little skill or common sense; for example in "Big Pink Loser", he struggles with simple tasks such as sweeping or opening a jar. His skill is portrayed as doing nothing as shown in "Stanley S. SquarePants" and "Big Pink Loser", in the latter he wins a trophy for "doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else". Patrick loves the restaurant, Pizza Castle, and he goes there a lot, sometimes more often than the Krusty Krab. In the Episode "Patrick SmartPants", Patrick becomes extremely smart after a freak accident involving brain coral. Despite his innocence, he has also been a criminal several times in the series. Patrick has been referred to as "The Pink Menace", and appears as that character in several SpongeBob video games. Patrick is generally well intended but often ends up in trouble simply out of ignorance. In the episode "Sailor Mouth", Patrick and SpongeBob read graffiti on a dumpster and Patrick says it's fancy talk. They walk around swearing all day before learning the writing is actually "bad words." Also, In Life Of Crime Patrick and SpongeBob learned from Mr. Krabs that borrowing is okay as long as you bring it back. At the park, SpongeBob and Patrick want to buy a balloon but they do not have any money. They decide to "borrow" a balloon with the intention of returning it later, only to have it pop. Not knowing it was Free Balloon Day, they go on the run as fugitives. Patrick lives at Conch Street next to Squidward Tentacles in Bikini Bottom. In Party in the Rock Patrick's mother let him have a party at the rock. Patrick was shown to be smarter, worrieing, checking all the rooms e.t.c.characteristic patrick because duplicate he uncle ferguson star , the most very very stupid starfish Patrick's Education Star School (Private Pre K School for Starfish) Bikini Bottom Elementary School Bikini Bottom Jr. High Bikini Bottom High Bikini Bottom University Creation Baby Patrick Star.jpg|baby patrick Clipart 21.gif|patrick nails hammer plank head The patrick patty.jpg|patrick clay hjl.PNG|i love you The Rich Pat.jpg|rich patrick Mon1.JPG Pat4.JPG Pat3.JPG Pat2.JPG Pat1.JPG Patrick.gif Pat3.JPG Patrick.jpg Patrick main.jpg Patricks.jpg WhoPatWhatStar?.jpg images (5).jpg Pat E. Coyote chasing Sponge Runner.png|Patrick as Wile E. Coyote wile SpongeBob is the Road Runner verder.jpeg Posteree9a8d255306d82ace83f0396cd2d267db6ad5fa.jpg IJLSAAdventures.JPG your not my best friebdjpeg.jpeg|Your not my best friend ?35.jpeg|Now i'm going to starve. k:35.jpeg l:7.jpeg 56.jpeg The patrick patty.jpg Ready for a Challenge.jpg Patrick Dies.jpg|Patrick Dies :( Sb.png|Patrick being silly. SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg began creating cartoons and caricatures of tide pool-dwelling sea life, including starfishes, while teaching marine biology at the Orange County Marine Institute in Dana Point, California, from 1984 to 1987. The idea for giving Patrick a lack of intelligence was due to the fact that real sea stars do not have a brain in their body Appearances *Squidward vs. SpongeBob (missed 2 episodes) *Crime Scene In-farce-tigation *The SpongeBob Show *Family Sponge (missed 7 episodes) *Squid Vs. Squid *Hammers N, Nails *Stormy Seas *Kelp Shake Returns *Dunces and Dragons Part 2 *The Adventures Of Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick VS. Spongebob *Strange *Next to a Plan *Next to My Boss (his last apperance on The End of My Soul - Season 1) *SpongeKid Adventures Friends *SpongeBob (BFF) *Squidward (sometimes) *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Gary *Plankton (sometimes) Enemies *Plankton *Squidward (sometimes) *SpongeBob (Sometimes) Leader Plankton! Patrick has also made an appearance in Leader Plankton! as his SB self in the episode The Universe Traveler which took place the same day as Roller Cowards in the SB universe. He fights with the LP! Patrick in the mirror and punches him. SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show He is a contestants in SBSP: TRS. More Chapters In this show, he has a twin brother named Rich, each of them feeling as though they've grown up in each other's shadow, Rich being so book smart and Patrick being so creative. Pat makes up what he lacks in "smarts" with musical talent, and faithfulness to friends, family, everything. He actually has a job at Mrs.Squarepants' school as the band teacher. Follow him and his friends' adventures to see him prove that maybe he's not so dumb after all. SpongeBob: The Walking Dead He was a Survirour on SBSP: TWD. in Episode 5 - Mr. Krabs kills Patrick becuase Mr. Krabs thinks that Patrick Star is a zombie. so. SpongeBob sees Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs kills Patrick. and SpongeBob was screaming. Famous Quotes (Official and Fanon) "Good morning, Krusty Krew!" "Duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." In Warriors of Bikini Bottom: "What's a (insert name here)?" In SpongeHype: "That makes no sense, but it's awesome!" In Survival: "This sucks!" 'ZZzzZZZzzzz' 'I'm Hungry' "Now I'm gonna starve!" "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma?" "Fishpaste" "Who ya' callin pinhead?" "I love you" "Oreos Are Cookies And I'm King Of The Oreos." "Oh boy 3 AM!" "Oh, Spongebob! Time To Play Hide And Go DIE!!!!" Gallery ' 56.jpeg|Ouch! ?35.jpeg Baby Patrick Star.jpg Clipart 21.gif HappyBirthdayPatrick!TitleCard.PNG|Happy B-Day! Hjl.PNG|I LOVE YOU. IJLSAAdventures.JPG Images (5).jpg K:35.jpeg L:7.jpeg Mon1.JPG Pat1.JPG|Patrick Talking about OREOs. Pat2.JPG|Patrick with a Oreo. Pat3.JPG|Patrick in Oreos. Pat4.JPG|Patrick on a OREO. Pat E. Coyote chasing Sponge Runner.png Patrick.gif Patrick.jpg Patrick Dies.jpg Patrick main.jpg Patricks.jpg|Ice Cream! Posteree9a8d255306d82ace83f0396cd2d267db6ad5fa.jpg Ready for a Challenge.jpg The Rich Pat.jpg The patrick patty.jpg|Patrick Cookie Verder.jpeg|Patrick with a mustache. WhoPatWhatStar?.jpg Your not my best friebdjpeg.jpeg PatPlush.jpg|Patrick in SpongePlushies 2012-10-20 09-17-02.631.jpg NewStudent.jpg|Patrick also owns this company,New Student Starfish Productions Woohooo.png lylylylylylyli.jpg|Leddle LeddleLeddleLeddleLeddleLeddle leee 137px-295px-Patrick_Star.svg.png|A rough draft Plankton from Pilot Pitch. NPLB.png PC.png ' Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:SpongeStar FilmPants Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Starfish Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:SpongeBob Crocodiles! Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:SpongeTales Category:New Student Starfish Productions Category:The Adventures Of Spongebob Squarepants Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:Squidward Talk Characters Category:Main Characters